Letters from you
by xXstupd-shinyvolvo-ownerxX
Summary: Leah leaves La Push and 20 years later died. This is a one-shot with Sam reading a few letters he got from Leah over the years, and one letter he never sent but always wished he did.


**Just a a little one-shot that came to me from no where. Sam is reading a letters he got from Leah years before her death and the one he never sent back but yet always wishes he did. I really didn't like the fact that Leah died in this one. I tried to write it differently, but every other way just seemed wrong. But at least she died happily. There is also a mentioned OC, I know I said I didn't like those but it was the only way Leah would get her happy ending. Anyways please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

It was the 1st anniversary of Leah's death. She stopped phasing decades ago, no longer able to take the pain of being the outcast of everyone and everything around her.

She left La Push nearly 20 years ago, and stopped phasing before then. Jake and Seth were the only ones who tried to convince her to stay. Sue was to busy crying her eyes out to help. A huge part of me wanted to go over there and do something to make her stay, but I couldn't- knowing that I was the reason for leaving and all.

The next day Leah left La Push and never returned. She wrote her mother and brother frequently and even wrote Jake a few times. But what truly shocked me was when I started getting letters from her.

She had me and everyone else convinced that she didn't want anything to do with me. Wasn't that why she left?

I was scrambling through an old shoebox where I kept every single last one of them. I found the first one and began reading it.

_Hey Sam,_

_First off, I know your probably surprised to be getting a letter from me but it feels so wrong not being in touch with you. Its nothing really to tell so far. I'm in Vancouver. Please don't ever try and visit me though. I'm finally starting to heal. I know I'll never truly stop loving you but I am starting to move on. I met someone. His name's Tyler. I really like him. He's sweet and funny. I'll keep it short. I won't waste any more of your time though. I know your probably busy planning out your wedding and all. But just write me back whenever you can._

_Sincerly,_

_Leah_

That first letter made me feel good and terrible all at the same time. I was so happy that she was beginning to move on, but also a little broken because a part of me- the still normal part anyways- still really loves her. But I'm not normal. Not anymore.

I shuffled through the box and found one from about 5 years later.

_Hey Sam,_

_WOW!! I can't believe I'm actually getting married tomorrow. I didn't even think Tyler and I would make it through our first date. Oh and tell Em happy belated bday. And congrats on the baby. You always did wanted a son. I would've been there for it, but you understand right? I just could'n. Please don't bother coming. I can't see you or her right now. Especially the day of my wedding. Send a pic of the baby and I'll have Seth or Jake to send a pic of the wedding back. Keep in touch._

_Leah_

That one would've broken my heart had my son not been sitting in my lap. Not even Emily would've been able to keep me whole. I went through the box and found the very last one she had sent me about 5 years before her death. The one that had truly torn me apart.

_Hey Sam,_

_Please ignore the tear drops on this page. But Sam this will be the last you'll ever hear from me. Though I am happy to say that I'm over you Sam. I'm finally over you. I will always care about you but I've finally gotten over you. For the past 15 years I've always thought that I was but it wasn't until I woke up yestarday morning. I got out of bed and I felt _free. _It sounds corny but its the only way to describe it. I was finally free of the pain. The Misery. The pack. Emily. You. And I plan on keeping it that way. All these years I convinced myself that I was happy, that I truly did love my husband. But I never really felt that until this morning. I forgot what it was to feel this good. And I also didn't realize that the only reason I haven't stopped writing you all these years was because I was still afraid to let you go. But now I'm ready to. I'm finally letting you go Sam Uley. Finally._

_Love always,_

_Leah_

I looked at the other letters. Looking over at the few pictures she had sent me. The only memories I had left of her.

Then I saw one poking out from under the stack. One that was adressed to Leah Palmer. One that was never sent.

_Dear Leah,_

_I love you forever. Please write me again._

_Forever yours,_

_Sam_

But I could never really bring myself to send it. Could'nt bring myself to disturb the happiness that she was just now finding.

I hoped where ever she was now, she was happy. My Lee-Lee deserved nothing more than to be happy.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I almost started crying halfway through it. At least Leah did get the happy ending she always wanted and the one everybody knows she truly deserved. But please reveiw, tell me what you thought of it or whatever/**


End file.
